


DMC同人－新VN：A day in an instant

by KnightNO4time



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Griffon and Shadow are trying help, M/M, Nero call V “Dad”, Nero know Dante is his uncle, Nero know Vergil is his father, Nero take care of V more than V take care he, V don’t have common sense but Nero have, V try to do something like a father, one arm Nero
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 半架空AU。大概是（看似）年轻的二号爹V带着临时接管带走养的儿子尼禄的故事。以及负责帮忙一起照顾孩子（包括这个爹）的Griffon和Shadow（nightmare无法照顾所以不算）算是半末日状态的世界，因为剧情需要所以Qliphoth已经侵蚀了大半个国家，很多人已经逃走或者在封锁线外，但是也遭受恶魔威胁。因为基本无人存活，营救的人也基本被杀死，所以在里面这一代基本没有电力和信号，也就很难跟外界取得联系，也无法获得资讯。他们需要徒步穿越这个地带，从一片安全区域抵达封锁线的另一端。人物关系也因剧情需要也不一样，总之不管前因后果的大概就是：尼禄作为孤儿成长，但是也有了恶魔手臂并且开始斩妖除魔。Fortuna已经彻底毁灭，原本就容易打开门招恶魔的地方，因为教祖的一些行为而让这里被树根腐蚀巨快，最后基本人都死光，克雷多也牺牲，姬莉叶带着几个幸存的孤儿跟其他存活的市民苦苦求生。总而言之在这样的情况下，妮可还没出现，但是维吉尔出来把尼禄的胳膊扭断，拿走了寄宿在里面的阎魔刀。并且这里维吉尔后来意识到尼禄是自己的儿子，但觉得这样做符合他们的生存态度。然后V出现，甚至因为良心的存在而算是好心的帮忙开了个路，让心存的救援队抵达这个地带（他差点耗尽魔力挂掉）尼禄就此知道了自己有个爹叫维吉尔，还是弄断自己胳膊的人，眼前这个V是他爹分裂出来的人性部分，就像个爹二号。然后他还有个叔叔叫但丁（对，这里他没遇到过但丁），很强的恶魔猎人，需要找到但丁来一起消灭维吉尔。又因为剧情需要，维吉尔在很难抵达的地方（应该还是个Urizen），但丁现在也在处理恶魔而找不到他人在哪。而且还在没有信号的地方，根本存不到他人的信息。反正尼禄姑且认可了V是他爸的事，对其还算有好感是因为对方的行事作风跟弄断他手的维吉尔有差别，而且人性的一面对于罪孽的认知也让尼禄能够接受。所以他被V带走，开始了所谓的“父子”生活，一边找但丁，一边朝Qliphoth中心走，但基本要跨越半个国家，所以所以类似于漂流的杀恶魔赶路的求生日子。至于姬莉叶，则带着孩子跟随其他幸存者被V开路领来的救援队带走了，尼禄让她去安全区活下去，自己去处理这个可能跟维吉尔也有关系的烂摊子，以及这棵树。就是这样的设定，然而我只是写写小片段的故事。尼禄会叫V“爸”，但着急了也叫“V”。不叫他维吉尔是因为V要求的，也许是为了融合会维吉尔后能够让尼禄认识到完整的自己所有的区别。V被切下来后寿命在这里剧情需要所以有所延长，但也不会特别长，越来越虚弱。以及虽然要养儿子，可是V却仍然随心所欲不讲常识，倒是基本都是尼禄尝试用正常方式为他们谋生。因为妮可大姐没出来，所以这里是只有一条胳膊的残疾崽崽。
Relationships: Nero & V (Devil May Cry)





	DMC同人－新VN：A day in an instant

“爸！我都说了多少次了，不要吃这种恶心玩意儿！”尼禄两三步冲到蹲着的V旁边，一把扯过对方手里的肉块，像是捏到垃圾似的抖抖手把那坨带着血的生肉块甩出去老远。  
V差点被自己儿子推了个跟头，所幸尼禄对他用力倒是挺注意，另只手抓着他的肩膀硬是将他从拉扯中扶正到原地。  
V认命的没说什么，把空荡荡的手垂下，拿手背拍了两下尼禄的手腕叫人把自己松开。接着他撑着膝盖起身，不再去啃食地上死掉的恶魔，任由其逐渐腐败化成灰尘。  
黑发的男人抹抹嘴角难闻的血渍，却发现手上沾到的血更粘更腥。  
“你回来的太晚了，”V讲出来的话听起来像名审问自己孩子跑去哪里溜达不回家的家长，可其实他所指的才不是这种事，“我以为你已经回不来了，就先解决一下口粮。”  
“你他妈就不能盼着我点好？”往往这种时候尼禄才不会跟自己的新爸爸讲口德，“这里可没有医院，你吃死了可不要赖我。顺便一问，你墓地提前买好了吗？记得告诉我地址。”  
“我吃过这玩意，没死，顶多就是块没有价值的烂肉，”V不紧不慢的绕去不远处一片镶在墙上的蓄了水的小喷泉池，洗了洗手跟脸上的血，将沾湿的黑的刘海往头上顺去，却还是滴着水珠花落到脸侧。  
“放心吧，小子！巴不得我给他抓几只老鼠来也饿不死他，”Griffon站在喷泉是中央碎了半身的雕像上，幸灾乐祸的扇动翅膀。他现在早就不用操心V吃什么能吃坏肚子了，反正尼禄能比他操心一百倍。  
“老鼠还是你留着吃吧，这地方最不缺老鼠了。但是话说你什么时候变成一直猫头鹰了，嗯？也许现在是你睡觉的时间。”尼禄冲Griffon翻了个白眼，随机坏笑着进行反击。  
接下来不管Griffon怎么七嘴八舌的教训他，尼禄都没搭理它，而是转身抓带提回来的食物袋子，甩手丢在了V的脚边，“别以为走两步就能找到吃的，这些又不是从地底钻出来的，搜集这玩意也需要耗费时间的好吗？”  
V倒是没有好心的弯腰捡起来，反而省去拎袋子的力气，用沾着血渍的拐杖尾端挑开塑料袋口，查看到其中装着的都是罐头，还有几包膨化食品。  
哗啦的一下子，俯冲下来的大鸟抓走了一包没开封的薯片，哈哈大笑着滑翔到了另一侧倒塌一半露出内部结构的老房子二层，用尖锐的嘴巴和爪子撕开包装，啄起被压碎了部分的薯片大快朵颐了起来。  
V因为被Griffon这样打断而立刻收起了拐杖，随后懒得张口骂出些什么顺手把从袋子里甩出来的一包鱿鱼感拎了起来。也许是他并没见过这种零食，所以只是举着包装端详上面夸张的广告说明以及古怪的名字跟鱿鱼卡通形象配图，仿佛是个正在阅读新书的小孩。  
尼禄正冲Griffon比中指，却已经无力挽回自己辛苦搜集来的薯片，只能瞪着那只鸟把碎屑吃的到处都是。接着他无奈的摇摇头，走过去把袋子提起来，在V身后破败的长椅上找了个地方坐下，取出了一盒玉米罐头。  
他将后背的绯红女皇取下来，靠放在能立刻使用的左手边，接着用仅剩的手从袋子里翻出来几个罐头。都是他们吃习惯的豆子跟午餐肉，还有玉米跟金枪鱼。  
男孩从口袋里搜出来了一把折叠好的瑞士军刀，但是这把刀绝对不是拿来战斗或者防身用的，只不过是拿来充当开罐器。这是他从某个已经被恶魔袭击过的房子抽屉里找到的，介于有这把刀可以对生活有些帮助，因此他带在了身上，现在他正用刀尖一圈一圈戳着罐头盖试图将其撬开。  
因为只有一只手，所以他都是把罐头夹在双腿之间，用一只手小心翼翼的操作着小刀。不过他已经习惯了用一条胳膊战斗和求生，所以开罐头如今已经难不倒他，V也根本没想着要出手帮忙。  
也许不管是未来的时代如何，怎么样的污染和侵蚀以及时间冲洗，塑料这东西都是个不怎么能分解的玩意。于是到处收集能吃的东西的尼禄还顺便从倒塌的快餐小摊里带回来了点一次性塑料餐具，硬是塞进了V的手里叫对方好好的用餐具吃罐头，而不是用手抓。  
不管吃什么，V都是一副达不到满意程度也不怎么给出证明评价的表情。但是他沉默无声，机械的咀嚼着一点也不新鲜的罐头，表情冷淡的如同这些东西没有味道。如果尼禄问他怎么样，他也只会回答一些不算负面也并不积极的答案，基本能吃上东西活着就成。  
“话说我今天搜到了水果罐头！水果哦，还是混合的。”尼禄像是发现宝贝的小男孩，从袋子的底部翻出来一罐可以说很大很沉的水果罐头，将其举给V看。  
V只是给予沉默，但是看起来并不抗拒。他饶有兴趣的盯着在那里兴致冲冲撬罐头的尼禄，殊不知对于尼禄来讲已经好久没吃到过水果了，而V并没体验过这种罐装水果的味道。  
“拿去，”虽然尼禄打开后立刻插了两块桃子到嘴巴里，但他还是大度的先将剩下的一整个罐头递给了V。面对V接过罐头后观察内容物的样子，尼禄反而像个观看什么挑战节目的观众，目不转睛的望着他，“里面没有毒，你到底吃不吃？味道还算过得去。”  
V自然是吃了，虽然他还是那副不给与评价的样子，然而却还是一口口把水果块送入嘴里，显然还算不错。虽然这没有新鲜水果那么好吃，但能吃到水果对于尼禄来讲算是不错的了，但即使他只找到了一罐，还是大部分让给了V，对于他来讲V这种身体情况也许更需要水果，即便这对于阻止V的衰弱起不到任何作用。  
突然一颗红色的樱桃伸入男孩的余光中，扭头看去只见V用塑料叉子叉着罐头里的樱桃，相当随便的一扬手举到了他的嘴边。  
“怎么了？”  
“我不喜欢这个味道。”  
“靠！你不要把你不喜欢吃的塞给我呀！”尼禄瞪着眼前这位基本上没有家长样子的父亲，想着眼前这人真实的样子可能是个大叔，就觉得不可思议。  
然而男孩可不想浪费难得有的水果，再说V才不会乖乖听话的，所以他还是停下手里挖豆子的勺子，张口咬住了叉子上的樱桃。  
V的确有好好帮忙把樱桃留在尼禄的嘴巴里，但拔出叉子时眼神中产生了些许兴趣。或许是对于这个年龄较大且相处并不长的儿子来讲，亲手喂给食物只是一种概念，而当他付诸行动时这样重叠的画面既新鲜又好笑。  
罐装樱桃的确很难吃，根本吃不出樱桃的味道。尼禄其实也不喜欢，不过现在胃口的需求已经容不得他挑三拣四，他可没有V那么随性，口味也不刁钻。  
又是一颗樱桃。V的表情既不是父母该有的关切，也并非碰有之间的照顾，那副带有观察含义的视线就像是他在做什么小实验，而一切的结果都只是记录在他的脑子里。  
虽然已经一起赶路了这么久，冲着身份血统跟生物学角度来讲自己还是叫着对方爸爸，然而尼禄还是摸不清这个神秘兮兮的男人。不懂他的性格，不懂他的思路，也不懂出了看书以外还有什么贴合人性的兴趣爱好。  
尼禄张开嘴，算是满足了这个完全没行过父母之事的人的兴趣，乖乖的吃了塞进来的罐头樱桃，简单的咀嚼两口就避免了品尝怪味而吞下肚。  
结果第三颗樱桃送了上来，尼禄眉毛抽了一下。  
“你干嘛？”  
“干点人类会干的事。家庭成员之间多多少少会有这么一次吧？”  
“哈…这么多年迟来的父爱就是让我给你解决你不想吃的樱桃吗？真是感天动地。”尼禄将总记得叉子丢在夹在腿之间的玉米罐头中，单手夺过对方的叉子表示拒绝被投喂，但还是珍惜食物的将樱桃吃了下去。  
V并没有因儿子的话而动摇，也没有做出道歉之类的举动。他只是看着尼禄并不算很开心的样子把樱桃吃掉后，将手里的罐头摆在了他们俩之间的椅子上，“我吃够了。”  
“你这不是把所有樱桃都剩下了吗！”瞥了一眼对方不再碰的水果罐头，红色基本覆盖在了底部的糖水中。  
V并没给出来解释，他也没打算碰那些口感奇怪的樱桃。他并不是真的吃饱了，所以随手抓起来其他压缩包装里的东西继续往口中填。尼禄只能抓起了剩下的水果罐头拨弄两下，但除了满满的樱桃外，里面还剩下了不少其他水果，现在V都给了他。

…

这周围的恶魔已经被他们处理掉，但随时都会有的危险在他们眼中却并非是什么可怕的事。今天算是个好日子，他们找到了还算有些样子的老旧社区，除了那些一个个立在接到和房间中的人类造型的碎末，这里的很多家具都保持完整。  
于是在一个还没被树根贯穿出窟窿所以避风还不错的屋子里，他们得到了一张完好的床。甚至幸运的从储物柜中翻找出了一套没太积累灰尘的备用床具，这成功让他们拥有了在较干净的床上睡上一晚的机会。  
依靠电池运作的手提灯是这间屋子主人存在橱柜里的东西，于是当这身行头奇怪的父子两人霸占了卧室的床铺后，灯光照亮的卧室一角让他们所处的环境多了点生活的气息，仿佛他们的确得到了一间属于他们的屋子。  
“对了，这个给你。”  
终于可以脱掉脏兮兮的外套躺在床上的尼禄，从口袋里摸出来一个很小的东西交给了靠在床头的V手里。  
那是一本袖珍书，又小又厚，还有几滴血黏在软皮封面上，应该是寻找食物中途斩杀恶魔弄伤的。尼禄一边扯着破烂的T恤衣摆一边像是故意掩盖自己的心意糊弄着，“多少你也能读点别的内容吧？不用翻来覆去看一本诗集。”  
V盯着封面上的名字，这是莎士比亚的某部剧的剧本，他的记忆中很早以前看过。于是他首次将自己珍视的诗集放入皮衣的大口袋中，用两只手小心的把这本过于精小的袖珍书打开。  
虽然V这样做只是因为这本书太难拿着，可看着他第一次做出近似于“小心翼翼”的动作，尼禄倒是觉得很好玩。明明他还是儿子，可是V的种种行为都让他觉得既古怪又有趣。  
“那里还有别的书跟杂志，到时候路过的话你可以去看看，”尼禄随口传播着在他看来能让V感兴趣的话题，像个急于表现自己成绩的孩子，却不彰显也不请求对方夸赞。  
V并不怎么懂得夸赞自己的孩子，可是他却用行动证明了他对于尼禄带来的礼物——他被分割降生后第一次拿到的礼物——而产生的兴趣。  
“我绝不承认两颗真心的结合会有任何障碍；爱算不得真爱，”V朗诵起莎士比亚的爱情诗，在昏暗无光的房间内接着微弱的提灯从狭小的纸张中剥落那些文字。  
尼禄像是满意了，转身坐到床上侧身躺到这位算是他父亲的人身边。他蜷缩着，把掺杂陈旧气味的毯子盖在身上，枕着完好的那只手臂合上眼。  
这次他并没有背对着V躺下，而是对着V留在对方坐着的退变，仿佛打算听清对方朗读的新内容，化作一只安静的白色小犬守在旁边。  
V选择阅读的东西永远都不合适睡前故事，他从来不会讲出真正的故事给眼前这个长大的儿子。不过他的嗓音带着幽兰，词语编制着星夜，每个词组都像是房间里散落得尘埃，静而轻巧，却蕴含着漫长的时间流逝。  
“爱并不因瞬息的改变而改变，它巍然矗立直到末日的尽头。”  
诗人将沉淀在舌尖的诗句送出，抛洒在这所失去了主人的房间内，淅淅沥沥的落回身旁的男孩耳畔。  
这是他现在唯有的力量。

**Author's Note:**

> 诗歌选择莎士比亚的《爱是亘古长明的塔灯》


End file.
